Hearing loss varies widely from patient to patient in type and severity. As a result, the acoustical characteristics of a hearing aid must be selected to provide the best possible result for each hearing impaired person. Typically, these acoustical characteristics of a hearing aid are “fit” to a patient through a prescription procedure. Generally, this has involved measuring hearing characteristics of the patient and calculating the required amplification characteristics based on the measured hearing characteristics. The desired amplification characteristics are then programmed into a digital signal processor in the hearing aid, the hearing aid is worn by the patient, and the patient's hearing is again evaluated while the hearing aid is in use. Based on the results of the audiometric evaluation and/or the patient's comments regarding the improvement in hearing, or lack thereof, an audiologist or dispenser adjusts the programming of the hearing aid to improve the result for the patient.
As one would expect, the fitting procedure for a hearing aid is generally an interactive and iterative process, wherein an audiologist or dispenser adjusts the programming of the hearing aid, receives feedback from the patient, adjusts the programming again, and so forth, until the patient is satisfied with the result. In many cases, the patient must evaluate the hearing aid in various real world situations outside the audiologist's or dispenser's office, note its performance in those situations and then return to the audiologist or dispenser to adjust the hearing aid programming based on the audiologist's or dispenser's understanding of the patient's comments regarding the patient's experience with the hearing aid.
One of the significant factors in the price of a hearing aid is the cost of the audiologist's or dispenser's services in fitting and programming the device, along with the necessary equipment, such as software, computers, cables, interface boxes, etc. If the required participation of the audiologist and/or dispenser and the fitting equipment can be eliminated or at least significantly reduced, the cost of a hearing aid can be significantly reduced.
Some people, though not hearing impaired, from time to time need amplification of sounds in their environment for a number of reasons, such as while performing recreational activities. These people do not need a hearing aid that requires a “fitting” procedure performed by an audiologist. Rather, these people need a personal sound amplification product (PSAP). Although PSAPs have been available for many years, prior PSAP's have provided few options, if any, for selecting a gain-frequency response that is a good fit for the wearer's hearing situation.
What is needed, therefore, is a programmable hearing assistance device that does not require a fitting procedure conducted by an audiologist or dispenser. To obviate the necessity of the programming equipment and the necessity of an audiologist or dispenser fitting procedure, a programmable hearing assistance device is needed that can be automatically programmed based on selections made by a user while using the device.
Also needed is an easy-to-operate PSAP that allows a wearer to evaluate and choose a best-fit gain-frequency response.